The Hate Project
by Collosus
Summary: It's been three years to the day that Naruto Uzumaki got his heart ripped out of his chest in front of middle school heart-breaker Sakura Haruno. Three years to the day- his life changed for the worse. But in a way, for the better. Because three years in jail has this way of changing a weak little boy into a man- and those who feared him then- will finally have a reason to now.
1. Introduction to Journalism

It's Friday, and it's the first day of high school- at least for the freshmen. Because at Konahagakure, all incoming ninth graders are able to get an early feel for the place they'll call home for the next four years of their life.

They'll get the chance to explore the towering school that makes up more than half of their tiny little hometown; the chance to roam the halls without getting run over by the upperclassmen who want nothing more than to finish the day and then leave.

But orientation only lasts for a day- because once the weekend rolls back down the hill; it's Monday- the day that everybody from all four-grade levels come back together to talk about the amazing things they didn't do over the summer.

But you probably know all about that already.

The reason _you're_ here is because you want to know about _my_ story and about the fateful events that happened during _my_ freshman orientation. Sounds boring maybe- but it's a good story-something you may even want to stick around to hear.

But with all good stories- you have to tell it from the end.

...

"So, hello Class 2A-

My name is Naruto _Namikaze_."


	2. Sitting in the Back Somewhat to the Left

I was sitting there- in those hard metal chairs that the school takes out for special occasions.

I was slouching like always; not giving a damn about anybody's conversation. Which must have been weird, because people were poking me and asking if I was all right. And like usual, I gave em' this big grin to show that I was perfectly fine.

Even when I wasn't.

Because you see- on that day, I was feeling pretty anxious. About what, I don't remember.

But I _do_ remember that after a minute of just sitting and staring, the valedictorian walked out on the stage that was decked out in front of us.

She didn't bother to cover up much, but then again she never did. Her chest was bouncing up and down with every step she took, and _really..._I didn't want to stare- but it was considered a crime for me not to.

And while I was watching her parade around like some fuckin' fairy, the kids around me started to settle in and tone their conversations down to a strained whisper.

Once the room got quiet, she stood real still up at the podium and gave us this cheeky little smile. I smiled too- wondering if she noticed me in the crowd.

"How do you all feel!" she started off by shouting- holding her arms out in some sort of victory pose.

Some kids shouted back in the same energy and liveliness, but I remember that all I was doing was biting the tip of my thumb and trying not to cat-call.

Course' she didn't give me two shits of day- why would she? She hated me. Her sister hated me. Pretty much her entire family hated me.

But that didn't stop me from trying to always get her attention. Why? Because she was beautiful.

…Absolutely stunning.

I remember sitting up straighter, even though those chairs were screwing with my back; leaning forward and giving her my undivided attention.

And whether she realized she got my attention or not- she continued her speech about how _proud _she was of us. Proud that we managed to survive four of the most grueling years school had to throw at us.

I held back a snort of amusement- because I knew she had never stepped foot inside Uzushio before.

Konahagakure's jailhouse for those who don't know.

And not only that, but the fact that she was some sheltered rich brat who didn't know what actual hard work was.

Who never cried for the right things- and who never sweat because of the pain.

But once upon a time, I showed her everything. I played my cards right and I swept her off her feet- showed her that it was okay to break the rules and have a little fun.

But maybe _fun_ wasn't the right course of action for her- because _fun_ landed us in the hospital. Not her- not me- but her cousin.

And from that day on- 'happily ever after' changed into _get the hell away from me. _But really- I don't mind that. Because after I had my fun, she decided to cut ties with me. And I didn't mind that either.

She gave her preppy little graduation speech- the entire speech written down on her fifty or so notecards- and we were free to go.

Because that was just some mandatory pre-graduation ceremony. Everybody had to come an hour beforehand so they could sit, stare, and then leave- for 'practice', so we knew what to do when the actual thing came rolling by.

Not like we needed it.

And as the hoard of kids crowded up the hallways, I managed to grab little Ms. Valedictorian's arm and pull her into an empty class.

Course' she tried to shout and whatever, but I pinned her wrists above her head and smashed my lips against hers. And sure- she fought it. _Hell, _she was a good kicker too- nearly caught me right in the ticker, but she missed by an inch or so, giving me a split second to find a better position to hold her to the wall.

I remember when I pulled away to bite at her neck- she let out this squeal that sounded absolutely _beautiful_.

But she was naturally soft-spoken without a microphone- I knew that. She knew that. We both knew it- and we both knew that she wasn't anybody to mess with unless there were other people to back her up.

Meaning- if I got her alone in a room such as that one, there wasn't shit she could do about it. And there wasn't shit that she _would_ do about it.

She was mine for four minutes at the least, and she soon decided it was just easier to let me have what I wanted. And that was a good choice- because I'd been frustrated for weeks before the pre-grad ceremony, and I needed somebody by then. I needed _her._

Her neat and press black hair that was always straight at her shoulders were now messily splayed all over her flushed face. Her bangs were shoved off to one side- her cheeks now a crimson red as I trailed fingers across her pale skin.

And I remember how she breathed- so quickly, tried to do it quietly...but couldn't. She was whimpering my name, saying it over and over-

_Naruto, Naruto…Naruto.._

And she kept on panting, crying, moaning-

I trailed my hand up her leg and pressed against her, still leaving marks on her delicate neck and bare shoulder.

She knew what I wanted- she knew I was going to get it one way or another-

...

And then you probably can guess what happened after that.

Despite the fact that she hated me- she _loved _me. Would do _anything _for me. Anything at all.

I left her in that classroom once we were done without looking back though, and I swear that I still remember her crying out my name again- wanting me to go back to her and hold her like how I used to.

But I knew that'd never happen again.

_Never._

So I turned my head, ignored the call and went to lunch. And what we had for lunch? I can't recall.

All I know was that I felt better.

Happier than I did all week.


	3. The Boring Events Beforehand

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Naruto characters. :c

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank Bacon of Doom for being the first reviewer~ 8D It happened so quickly- they were like a phantom. e n e

Also, my thanks goes out to the portal master and my lovely guest, I will take your thoughts into consideration to make the story the best it can be!

To answer portal's question about Naruto's jail-time, these events take place afterwards. c:

enjoy chapter 2~

* * *

But why wasn't I happy in the earlier weeks? To be honest I still don't know. I was just a mad kid- and I didn't want to listen; didn't want to care.

I remember though, the day before the pre-graduation. It was a sunny day, no clouds, no wind, and no problems. But of course, knowing me, I still managed to find something horribly wrong with the weather.

It was too hot for my liking, too humid, no breeze, and I felt like plastic melting under the sun.

Naturally I was irritated beyond compare, but then again- it didn't take much to get me irritated.

And I was sitting under this big banyan tree out at the front of the school. The branches were huge and and knotted, the leaves creating this roof-like shade. It gave me at least a bit of comfort, but such simple comfort wasn't enough anymore.

But uncomfortable as I was, I didn't do anything about it. I felt as if the world was out to get me at that particular moment- and the sun's only objective was to shine down on me and give me cancer.

Then I remember leaning back on that tree, not caring about the ants or bugs infesting the trunk, staring up at the sky through the gaps in the leaves.

The sky was too blue, too vast, and too open. And it made me realize how tiny I was. Tiny- like one of those ants I probably killed by laying my back against the bark.

Very tiny, and very insignificant. Insignificant- for example, there was some crazy-mad shooter running around the school parking lot, he gets down on one knee, and manages to blow a hole right through my skull-

Even if that were to happen, my death would still be unimportant.

People wouldn't notice- and if they did, then they probably wouldn't care.

Well, somewhere in the middle of not-caring, I fell asleep, though I guess you're not supposed to do that on school grounds- because before I knew it, one of the teachers from inside the modules walked on over, kicked me awake, and told me to get to class before he called the principle down.

But likewise- I didn't care about his threats. His threats were as good as he made them out to be, and threatening to send me to the principle was a rather weak one.

I flipped him off when his back was turned- but I was pretty sure he sensed that one coming from a mile away. He didn't call me out on it or anything, so I guess it was just one of those moments where the person you flipped the bird to ignored it instead of get involved.

Smart thing to do- and he probably knew it.

So with hands shoved in my pockets, I sauntered off to whatever class it was I had to be in.

I don't remember what that class was to be honest- because like my death, and the ant, and the sky- that was just another thing to mark off on the list of insignificance.

I went to that stupid class and I didn't learn anything, a typical day in the life of a high-schooler. But then after I wasted an hour, I went to a different room to waste yet another hour. Only difference was that- in this one, I had a better chance of being entertained.

Because you see- the next hour was my gym class; and there was a certain person that I just couldn't wait to see.


	4. Lemme Tell You a Small Story First

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Naruto characters~

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your support bacon! 8D

* * *

And just who was that person exactly?

Well- he's actually here with us today. He's sitting up in the front, half asleep, and not paying attention.

Three seats to the right from the teach's desk, and one seat back. Both earbuds in, even though he's tryna hide it.

I hate that guy- almost as much as I hate the guy sitting way in the back, staring at me as if he wants to set me on fire with willpower alone.

But before I get to him, let me get to _him._

_…_

Gym class came every sixth-hour, and ever sixth hour I was one of the first people there. And not because I actually tried to be first- but because the gym was literally right across the hall.

So when I headed down to the locker rooms, I was greeted with that same smell that makes up the locker room- blood, sweat, piss, and tears.

And don't get me wrong- it's a homey smell, and something I actually looked forward to when I came to P.E ..just because it reminded me of home. Because it sorta smells like victory to me too.

So then there I was- walking to my locker. And it's a rusted looking thing, banged up and nearly torn apart. And it's so beat up that putting a lock on won't help in adding security.

Though- there isn't a single soul who'll dare to touch my locker anyway.

I opened up the small compartment and got changed- noticing that the three or so guys around me took care to put on their clothes and get the hell on out.

And just to be clear, I don't know when _that_ first started- the 'being scared of me in the locker room' charade. It just sort of happened. But the only reason why I noticed it at all was because of one guy. The _same_ guy- Mr. One N' Only-

And can you guess who that was?

But before I get to the story of what happened in gym- lemme tell you the story of the _first_ gym. The one before all the others; the one that started the chain of sixth-hour gyms to come. And the time I re-met Mr. One N' Only for the first time in three long years.

So here's this jackass that comes along- not giving a damn about who was who or what was happening. He walks in one day with those same ol' earbuds plugged in.

And I can remember that he was wearing this black t-shirt and gym shorts. His eyes were glued to his phone, the light illuminating his face, but one hand was smudging some sort of red stuff on his cheeks.

He ends up not paying attention and bumping into me- and because I wasn't paying much attention either, I got smushed against my locker.

Well- getting slammed into lockers sent a bad string of memories through my mind- memories that I had wanted to forget a long time ago. Memories of the past that'd stay in the past per say. So of course I got mad- I mean, who wouldn't?

He mumbled something- and it was probably a half-ass apology- but I ignored that as I grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged down as hard as I could.

And of course- the big oaf came tumbling down. The triangle he was drawing on his face was now smeared because I managed to jerk his hand away- and I laughed at the stupid look he now had on.

He then ripped out his earbuds and got back up- shoving me in the shoulder and asking what my problem was.

And guys- it was the funniest thing, cause he looked so _mad_. He didn't know who I was- even when I was now staring _right_ into his eyes- giving him that same old 'Happy Grin' that the old Naruto used to give. But I guess- it changed a bit over the years cause he didn't recognize what I was givin' out.

'Cause even after _that_- he still looked just as confused and angry as ever. The triangles were a new look to him, but the hair was the same, and the skin, and the build, and the same bitch scent.

"What's your problem man?" He barked at me with a fire in his eyes- ready to start a fight if need be. His body was stiff and his hands were clenched in fists, I assumed- fists he'd use to assault me with.

If he could.

"You nearly smashed me against my locker" I said-

And then he goes and says, "But I _didn't_. Accidents happen."

And _that _friends- was a bad answer, and I guess he didn't realize that, but soon enough he did- because I connected my fist to his mouth and watched as he went down. _Again._

And then I laughed.

_Again._

"Man- you're not all that hard to knock around." I ended up taunting him. And boy- that made him even madder, cause he got up and lunged for me- and he caught me- and he sent us both to the ground.

And yeah, we wrestled a bit- and to be honest I don't know who won that battle in the aftermath, but all I knew was that I wanted to leave as many marks as possible- visible marks in places that were hard to cover up. It didn't matter how many he gave _me- _just as long I bloodied him up as much as I possibly could.

But good ol' Bitch Boy was as tough as a nail. Well- his skin at least. Because I didn't manage to leave any positive impressions on him. Sure- a broken nose and a split lip, but nothing I could actually be proud of.

And as long as we could've gone on, we cut our friendly little tussle short when the bell rang- and _fuck, _could that bell be heard from a shit long ways away.

I remember that as it rang, my hand was around his neck and my fist was frozen right in front of the guy's nose, ready to break it some more- while the back of my hair was being clenched in his fist and tugged back as much as he could try for.

And we stayed like that- somewhat frozen, maybe in shock- in our rather abrupt ending, for who knows how long.

It seemed like forever too, just staring in his eyes, watching as the sweat rolled down his forehead, and how his lip trembled, and the ...the corner of a canine peeking out from his mouth.

Don't know what he saw in me now that I think of it- …maybe he didn't see anything, but then again, maybe all he saw was some sweatyass blonde kid hovering too close to his face for liking.

Whatever the case was-

_That _was how I re-met my middle school best friend.

Funny how he didn't even recognize me…huh?


	5. The Mouse I Always had to Chase

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Naruto characters~

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your support guys! I appreciate every word you guys write to me. ; n ; I've never had so much support before, on a story like this. /sobs

please enjoy the newest chapter, and always make sure to review~. TT 3 TT

* * *

But that's not important anymore.

Because you can't miss a person you never had, right?

So now that I gave you all a quick rundown of our first meeting- I can tell the story of why from that point on, gym class became my _favorite_ class.

It's because after the fight in the locker room, I had a fight every day afterwards. The actual thing about it was that I was allowed beat his ass on the courts- and be encouraged at the same time.

'Cause Coach Gai has this way of getting excited about competition- _real _excited, even amongst his own students. As long as he has somebody to praise, he's a happy lil' shit. And back in Freshman year, the person he thought was the best was Mr. Inuzuka over there.

Until I came along.

Funny little fact- he didn't recognize me either. He was the coach for elementary school for those who didn't know. He used to always have to keep me after school and have me run laps. Me, Inuzuka, and Akimichi.

But another little fun fact- Akimichi used to be a fatass- fatter that fat; a walking donut.

Shocker huh? Not really surprising now- cause now you don't have to tell him to stop blocking the hallway with his half of an ass-cheek.

But he's lost a load of weight in the past four years come to think of it. You can barely recognize him now. _I_ can barely recognize him- and that's saying something.

But why'd he lose the weight? Because of me. And where'd he get the time to start working out all of sudden? Gym.

That's right- because not only was Inuzuka in my gym class, but Mr. Walking Donut too. While I was busting my ass out trying to outshine bitchboy, Aka-I'm-Gonna-Eatchu stayed behind like always. Eating. Eating. And then _eating again._

It made me fuckin' sick.

More than sick actually. Every time I looked at the flabs that were chomping down on a potato chip, I wanted to puke. And not on the floor- the floor didn't deserve that- but on _him._

Because in my opinion, and probably anybody in the student body who knew him- he was gonna eat himself dead. 'Exercising' while eating or not- he was gonna _die _because of the thing he loved the most.

But I'm sorta straying too far from the subject at hand- so lemme tell you why I loved Gym so much in the first place.

It wasn't just because I got to compete against Inuzuka during almost everything, and _win- _might I add- but because I got free reign to do whatever I wanted to the butterball.

Could he do anything about it? _Fuck_ no- why? Cause he could barely throw a punch without sweating a pint of oil.

Most of the time he just kept his arms up while I kicked him around. And _that_ friends, required a bit of an effort on my part, seeing as his blubber acted as a protective layering.

And yeah- he cried. In fact, he cried more than he sweated. But did I stop? Did I stop when I backed him up into a corner; saw as he cowered in my shadow?

_No. _Because now, three years later- _I _wasthe one who was taller. The one who was bigger- stronger, faster- and there wasn't shit he did about it. Why? Cause the big oaf had let himself go.

And you think Coach Gai did anything to stop me? All those times? Nope.

All he did was tell Akimichi to suck it up, _get_ up, and try to punch me back- the same thing he told _me_ years and years ago.

During the times when I would corner the fat-squeak, he'd stand behind me and analyze the way I assaulted the guy. Telling me how I should do it- how I needed to kick like _I meant it- _and grading my 'spirit', according to how long I managed to keep things interesting for him, and the rest of the class who decided to watch.

And oh yeah- the class always stuck around. Because I mean, who wouldn't? All those wasted hours I spent kicking, scratching, beating, punching- and who in the fuck knows what else to the guy- not once did he try to fight back.

Which was great for me, but boring for the others.

While I was letting off steam pent up from earlier idiots, poor little push-over was just sitting back and taking it for as long as I could give it. It was interesting in the first few weeks, but then of course, it got old.

Things were falling into a routine. A sad, slow, and _boring _routine.

So I thought to myself one day, 'Naruto, what can_ you_ do to spice things up? You're already half-killing him, what _else_ can you possibly do to liven up the torture?

And that's when I got it.

And that's when I had an idea.


	6. Clean-Up In the Aux Gymnasium

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Naruto characters~

**A/N: I really love review ..HUE  
**

**enjoy like always~**

* * *

But did you think I _wanted_ to do this to Akimichi?

To know that he'd be scared to come to school because of _me_?

Absolutely. Not only did I need to feel his misery- I _wanted_ to be the one he feared.

So the day after, during lunch, I gathered up everything I didn't eat. I think it was mainly milk and sloppy joes without the bun. I went around and asked people for their extra food too- and dumped them all in this plastic shopping bag.

Once it was full, I carried it to the gym room and placed it in a spare locker to wait for me after fifth period.

And knowing what was gonna go down next period, an hour in history went by faster than expected.

I was the first in gym- like always, and grabbed the bag that now had had hour to 'cook'. The smell was awful when I opened the door, and I had to hold my breath to keep from gagging.

Akimichi was already out on the courts- trying to play a game of volleyball.

I remembered that he always had his backpack slumped against his side of the locker- so I walked on over- made sure his homework was out of the folders and his pencils scattered out of their cases- before dumping whatever was in the shopping bag into the open space.

And _man_, did his bag reek after that. The mixture of food was disgusting; it came out half liquid, half solid, and looked like something my dog would throw up.

If I _had_ a dog at least.

But just leaving it there seemed a waste of experience, so I zipped his backpack up and put it on, feeling the weight of the mixture slosh around.

By then, the guys were starting to come in the room- and they noticed the bad smell, but didn't know where it came from or what is was.

The bell rang, they left for the court, and I left with Akicimichi's bag on my shoulders.

I wanted to get that thing off of me and as far away from me as possible- so I went to the fat-squeak during Coach Gai's role call and put an arm around him. He of course, didn't know what was going on.

He flinched from my contact and tried to squirm away; didn't even realize I was wearing his backpack.

He pushed me away, and I shoved him down on the ground, slightly wincing as the sound gave off a sickeningly loud sound.

The guy started to whimper- knowing that the beating was back on. But unlike before, not too many people gathered around this time. That's because like I said before- this had become a routine.

People knew what to expect, and they had gotten bored of it.

"Hey friend- how's your day been?"

And then, I was met with silence.

"My day was great- thanks for asking. Say, I was thinking about you yesterday Akimichi. Thinking about how you never seem to want to do anything. Quite literally. And then I thought to myself, hey! Maybe we could do something together after school today. What do you say?

I took his bag off of my back and held it out next to me.

"W-What's...That's m-" he started to stutter uncertainly.

So I started to mock him by stuttering too.

"Oh- I f-figured you'd w-want to get _changed_ first. Can't be smelling like shit- now can we?"

I unzipped the foul smelling thing and dumped his stuff over him, taking care to completely cover his head.

The gym went quiet after that- and then an outbreak of laughter. But then after a second I found out that it was _me_ laughing.

I sounded so foreign.

Like it wasn't _me_ laughing. But even then, it was.

I stared down at him as I finished emptying the contents of his bag and threw it at his face.

And it was hard to tell what Akimichi was thinking. Maybe because the hair that was then covering his eyes was completely brown, green and black- like I rubbed mud or something over his head.

I stopped laughing and gave him this weird smile. I don't know what kind of smile I gave him, but I figured it wasn't a reassuring one- because before I knew it, the chubster let out this racking sob, grabbed his bag, and ran out of the gym.

And I looked back at him as he ran away-

"_Man, Uzumaki...Why'd you gotta do that for?"_

The rest of the guys looked shell-shocked at what I did. Maybe I did too- but I wasn't sure.

_"What he ever do to you?"_

But I ignored them as I stared at the gym doors- the doors that had his brown hand-print on the window.

"That's the thing guys. He didn't do _anything._" I said back. But I don't know if I said it loud enough- because I faintly recall that I was whispering to myself.

-o-o-o-

_It's storming outside- and you think that God is angry. Did you do something wrong?_

_A blonde boy, no older then six, is clinging onto his mother's hand- not wanting her to leave him._

_"But sweetheart, you'll have so much fun today. You'll make new friends and play lots of games. Don't you want to play with new toys? Color your mommy and daddy a picture?_

_The blonde boy nods his head, but doesn't loosen his grip._

_"Mommy-color pictures with me."_

_"Oh honey, but I can't stay. Mommy needs to go to work today- but I promise,-" She gets down on both knees, puts her hands on her son's shoulders and kisses him lightly on his pouting lips._

_"That I'll come to pick you up speedy-quick when school is done. Ok? Then we'll go to the park, and mommy will get you an ice-cream cone. But only if you promise me you'll be a good boy. And play nice- and learn everything!"_

_The boy laces his arms around his mother's neck and breathes in her 'mommy' smell._

_"Pinky promise?" He mumbles as a strand of her vibrant red hair tickles his face._

_"I pinky promise."_

_"Extra, extra pinky promise?"_

_"Extra, extra."_

_-o-o-o-_


End file.
